Keiran
}} Keiran, who currently works as a barista, is a kitsune therian living in Almaria. Originally from a small village far from where he is now, he worked as a bounty hunter for several years before giving up the demanding job. His familiar is Rainy. Grimm Almaria - Keiran Appearance Keiran appears as a handsome, physically fit fox barista who looks to be in his early 20s. His real age is unknown as he always states that he's 23, but there's a rumor that he may as well be as old as Akaneiro. With silky platinum blonde hair and slightly tanned fair skin, Keiran resembles much to an arctic fox, but like with any other kitsune yōkai, his eyes turn red if wanted to from his usual deep blue ocean eyes. For now, he's keeping low profile with his kitsune background, and controls that only one of his tail is showing. On his right ear are two golden earrings, both which are looped and given to him during his past job. As for attire, Keiran is usually seen wearing his barista uniform. On days where he's not seen working, Keiran enjoys to be in comfortable laidback clothing, and tries to wear easy to move around with attires to get by his daily responsibilities. The past bounty hunter doesn't have any visible scars when wearing clothing, but does have a large scar running from his side abdomen, as well as the ones on his upper back and upper arms. Personality ' ✔ [ patient ] [ observant ] [ considerate ] [ hard-working ] [ loyal ]' ★ [ quick-witted ] [ subtle ] [ independent ] [ secretive ] �� [ sly ] [ cunning ] [ reserved ] [ overworking ] One of the main characteristics of Keiran is how observant he is. Whether it’s at a familiar or unknown place, he will take everything around him into consideration. Towards his enemies or people he senses are threatening, Keiran becomes extremely sly and cunning. He doesn’t necessarily reject them, and wouldn’t become ambitious around them. Instead, he’ll just become cautious and would choose to ignore instead of facing them. Of course, Keiran will play harmless tricks, but that’s just his way of protecting himself in the beginning. He’s learned from past mistakes and learned to never make the first move in fights, as he wants to analyze his opponents in order to take the best route of action. However, this is only towards strangers and enemies; when Keiran’s with friends or ones that aren’t harmful, his attitude changes. He’s cautious on choosing who to to help, but the ones who are close to him will be cared for. He can quickly tell if a person is sad or upset by utilizing his observation skills, and would be considerate on how to ease their problem. Although he listens to others, Keiran is independent and reserved, which can give off an impression to others that he is secretive. This is true, as he doesn’t really express his inner thoughts much, but when he is informed of private information, he stays loyal to the owner of the secret. A factor on why he’s still approachable is due to his patience; Keiran is the type of guy who is composed and willing to listen to what you have to say on any day. Quick-witted and subtle, he’s flexible towards the different personalities that different people have, and is able to listen to others whether they be humble or self-centered. Keiran wants to improve on things he’s bad at, but while others say he’s hard-working, he sometimes overworks himself to the point of someone else needing to stop him. Keiran is happy with what he has, and enjoys his time by making coffee, meeting people, and expanding his knowledge. Abilities * Shapeshifting - Fox, human, he can even transform into a woman (although he prefers not to). However, the bigger the differences in the transformation, the more energy it uses. * Five''' Senses''' - Because he’s a pure-breed kitsune, his smell, sight, hearing, instinct (touch), and taste are enhanced. * Night Vision '''- He can see in the dark * '''Foxfire - Fire like balls that float around him when used, but he, himself, is not very good at controlling it. * Cursing - He rarely uses this, as Keiran thinks it’s useless to hold grudges, but would use it more as a threat, and would only put a curse on someone for a short period of time. He also knows only two or four curses, as he forgot all of the ones he learned in the past. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ He has knowledge on basically every weapon there is. ✔ Calm during tough situations ✔ Good stamina and strength: Flexible and easy to move around ✔ Has a sense of direction ✔ Doesn't get distracted easily ✔ Steady hands �� Gets too overworked to the point he tires himself out. �� Needs a lot of time to recharge himself. �� Not very good at taking hits/getting injured. �� Gets butthurt when people tease him about his love for cute things. �� Hates dogs. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Keiran doesn't like dogs, but is OK with people who likes dogs or people with dog like features. * When he was little, his hair was white, but it soon faded out to a darker color naturally. Now, he redid his hair to white because he thought it looked better. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters